


Running Out Of Ideas

by paperprincess



Series: Shoujo Jump [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperprincess/pseuds/paperprincess
Summary: NSFW stuff from Shoujo Jump because it be like that sometimes





	Running Out Of Ideas

Naru sprinted through the kitchen, cradling the bowl, careful not to spill its contents. She leapt over the back of the couch and landed nimbly in front of it before flopping back and settling in between Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn, examining it for a moment before popping a couple pieces into his mouth. Naru rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not gonna burn two bags in a row, Grumpy,” she teased. Shikamaru shot her a sidelong glance. 

 

“You can never be too careful.”

 

“You didn’t have to rush,” Neji said, pressing play and throwing his arm over the back of the couch, “We wouldn’t have started it without you.”

 

“I might have,” Shikamaru admitted, “I haven’t seen this one yet.” 

 

Naru shot him a sharp look and bumped her knee into his. “You wouldn’t really,” she said reproachfully. Shikamaru hummed.

 

“This one is my favourite out of the series.”

 

“Violence is your favourite? You like it better than tactics? Shocked. Appalled. Awestruck,” Neji teased. Shikamaru glared at him.

 

“You’ve never even read the books,” Shikamaru snapped. Neji smiled and traced his middle finger teasingly along the back of Shikamaru’s neck. 

 

“I’ve suffered through enough of these movies to be surprised you of all people don’t prefer tactics. Tactics reminds me a lot of… well…” He smiled, glancing at Naru, who cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“If you are implying that the novel that the Sage wrote during the three years he was mentoring me was at all influenced by my near endless talking about the pair of you, that was only punctuated by my impassioned rants about my goal to get Sasuke back to the leaf, then I really can’t believe you’d suggest such a thing.”

 

“Naru, He named one of the love interests Nara Hugo,” Neji laughed. Naru blushed. 

 

“I just can’t believe he took inspiration from our preteen friendship for a dirty romance novel,”

 

“To be fair, Makeout Violence is really clearly based off Tsunade-sama,” Shikamaru said, grabbing more popcorn. Naru squeezed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose.

 

“Ugh, don’t get me started,” She groaned, “but we know he wasn’t taking in any real life situations for the dirty parts, I mean, that one scene with all three of them? Come on. That’s never happened,”

 

“What... The sex scene? From Tactics? You thought that was unrealistic?” Shikamaru asked, looking surprised. Naru turned to him and smiled incredulously.

 

“Uh, Duh. What two people are just going to spend an entire night devoted to making a third person pass out from cumming? Yeah, right. That’s not even possible. And on top of that, the ‘friendly-competition-turned-marathon-sex’ thing is like, so unbelievable it’s not even funny.” She snorted, grabbing a handful of popcorn, “I’d say ‘who writes this stuff?’ but… it’s the man who taught me everything I know.” 

 

Neji and Shikamaru shot each other a look. Naru turned to Neji, catching his eye.

 

“See, in the Novel, Nara and Amane both compete to see who can make the super oblivious, quiet hero, Kenji, moan first. They get way, way less far than they should before he gives up and stops being such a stoic stud and starts singing like a canary,” Naru rolled her eyes, “They don’t even get to the good part, it’s still all clothes on when he loses it. Anyway, of course they all wind up in a tangle anyway.” 

 

“That was in the movie,” Neji said, a small smile playing his lips. Naru sighed.

 

“They did more in the book. The movie butchered that scene,”

 

“You really don’t think that could happen in real life?” Shikamaru asked. Naru turned back toward him. 

 

“And you do?” Naru turned her whole body to face Shikamaru, “Okay, first of all: Not moaning? Easy. Just keep your mouth shut. Second of all: Like I said, ‘Oh we’re just  _ soooo competitive _ it’s going to turn into a  _ threesome _ and the main focus of the scene is going to have an orgasm so strong he  _ blacks out _ ,” Naru scooted a little closer, like proximity had a direct effect on how seriously she was being taken, “I’ve been  _ killed _ , Grumpy. Orgasms don’t make people pass out,” she turned back toward the screen with an air of finality. Shikamaru leaned in and rested his chin on her shoulder, smirking, his eyes hooded. She felt a hitch low in her stomach. She knew that expression. She  _ loved _ that expression.

 

“You’re one to talk,” he said, reaching up and using his finger to trace along the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, “you can’t even keep your mouth shut for the length of a movie.”

 

Naru glared at him. “Can too!” she snapped. He smiled, lifting his chin off her shoulder and scooting in closer, still tracing the shell of her ear with his finger.

 

“Oh? I bet you can’t. In fact, I bet you can’t do it with this movie here. No noises out of your mouth for the whole movie,” he laughed quietly, his breath warm and comforting along her jaw. She shivered again and turned to look at him full in the face. 

 

“If I win?” 

 

“If you win you get to pick the next movie. Sound good Neji, babe?” Shikamaru asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. Neji nodded.

 

“Fair,” he said. Naru frowned.

 

“Then what’s in it for you two?” she asked. Shikamaru looked like he was thinking hard. She knew he was faking it. He had a mental laundry list of things he could get out of bets like this. Neji hummed, like he was thinking too. Naru rolled her eyes. “Spit it out. The longer you wait, the easier this bet gets for me to win. We’re already to the temple introduction,” she said. Shikamaru smiled.

 

“If we win, you’ll be subby for the rest of the week,”

 

“Sub! A whole week? Even on Tuesday?” she said incredulously. Shikamaru tilted his head, scanning her face quickly.

 

“What? You think you’ll lose?”

 

“No…” she said, crossing her arms and pouting. Shikamaru settled back into his seat. 

 

“Then what’s the hang up?”

 

Naru hesitated. Subbing both her boyfriends for a whole week? She hadn’t subbed for a whole week in her life. But still, the opportunity to pick the next movie under the increasing likelihood that she’d win the bet was appealing. Naru looked at the other two.

 

“Okay! Okay! But no complaints about the movie when I win, got it?” she snapped. Both men smiled. She held out her still crossed arms and offered them each a hand, which they shook, then she mimed zipping her mouth closed. Neji smiled.

 

“Just to recap the rules,” he said, his low voice rumbling through the other two like a heavy bassline, “Naru, no noises at all from you, only to be undone when the movie is finished,” 

 

Naru nodded. Shikamaru smiled. “You got it,” He drawled. Neji smiled back. His arm was still around the back of the couch, and he was tucked in tight against Naru’s side. Naru looked up at him, but his eyes were fixed on Shikamaru. She frowned, and turned back to the movie. She’d expected  _ some _ kind of trick. Loud conversation, maybe a staged argument over a good part of the movie- but silence? This bet would be easier than she’d thought. She settled into Neji’s firm side and there were a few minutes where she slipped into the plot of the story. The actress they’d chosen for the lead really was stunning, but they’d put her in a pink kimono, instead of a green one. A little detail, but still. 

 

Shikamaru made an almost purring noise beside her. She turned, and saw him leaning into Neji’s hand with his dark eyes hooded, Neji’s long fingers tucked into his hair, messing up his ponytail, and his thumb running along the skin behind his ear. Shikamaru let out a satisfied sigh and looked at Neji with heat in his gaze. Naru swallowed. She shot Neji a quick glance, taking in his semi-stoic expression, the ever so slight lift at the corner of his mouth. 

 

Naru turned back and fixed her eyes on the screen. Another few minutes of desperately trying to ignore the increasingly frequent happy noises coming from Shikamaru passed, and Naru thought she could last just fine… 

 

But Shikamaru got up and shifted around Naru, dragging her eyes with him as he walked past the screen. He slid into Neji’s lap, catlike, and hummed happily as Neji slid his hands downward from his shoulders, stopping at his hips, slowly lifting the hem of his T-shirt and slipping his hands under it, simply trailing his fingers lightly along his skin, the way both he and Naru knew made Shikamaru squirm. Naru swallowed as Shikamaru  _ did _ squirm. His hips stuttered and he shivered, making a happy little noise in his throat. Neji smiled, his full, genuine smile, and Naru realised she had clenched her fists in the fabric of her pyjama trousers. She let them go and ran her hand through her hair instead, giving herself a sharp tug on the crown of her head. 

 

She tore her eyes away from her boyfriends and fixed them on the TV. She tried to pick up the thread of what was happening when…

 

She could hear it. It was quiet, but she  _ could _ hear it. She glanced over at them, and Shikamaru had bent down and was kissing Neji, his hand fisted tight in his hair, his eyes squeezed shut, Neji humming quietly into the kiss as Shikamaru’s hand curled even tighter at the back of his head. Naru’s eyes flicked down and she saw them grinding a little. Her mouth went dry. 

 

_ Cheaters! This has to be against the rules! _

 

She hesitated. 

 

_ Shit, the only rules were what I couldn’t do, not what they couldn’t do. _

 

She grabbed the nearest throw pillow and wholloped them with it. Shikamaru straightened up, looking kiss drunk and smug.

 

“Huh? Naru? What’s wrong?” He asked innocently. She scowled at him, and at Neji, who looked even more far gone than Shikamaru. Naru whacked them with the pillow again and pointed at the TV. Neji blinked and smiled.

 

“Oh, you’ll have to speak up,” He said, reaching up and peeling off Shikamaru’s shirt, revealing his lithe torso. “I just don’t know what you’re trying to say,” he laughed as Shikamaru ducked down and pressed an affectionate kiss to his neck. Naru shook her head, grabbed the remote, and turned up the TV. 

 

But she couldn’t drown out the noises that Shikamaru was eliciting from Neji, however, and she couldn’t help but shift a little in her seat, thinking about all the things she’d done to make Neji gasp out those little, breathy moans. 

 

“Sh-Shikamaru,” He breathed, and Naru felt the couch cushions shift as Shikamaru slowly peeled his shirt off. Naru’s eyes flicked back to them, and then she leaned forward, trying to ignore the heat pooling in her lower stomach and rising on her cheeks. She placed her elbows on her knees and took slow, steadying breaths. 

 

Then they stopped. Shikamaru slid off of Neji’s lap, and they hadn’t even reached the halfway point, so  _ why _ were they already giving up on their plan?

 

Shikamaru sat back in his seat on her other side, and both he and Neji tossed their arms over the back of the couch, framing her between the pair of them. 

 

The heat in Naru’s face was finally just beginning to fade when each of the men around her slid their hands over her broad shoulders, then down her arms. Naru stiffened. Neji dipped his head down and pressed his lips to her earlobe, then again, working his way up her studded ear. Naru inhaled deeply as Shikamaru took the bowl of popcorn from her lap and set it on the table. Naru tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but her mouth had gone dry. She kept her eyes fixated on the screen as Neji pressed in closer, her head tilting to accommodate his face at the place where her square jaw met her ear. Naru let out a long, slow breath through her nose. Neji smiled against her skin.

 

“Hey, Neji,” Shikamaru said, slowly bringing his hand up her leg, his fingertips trailing along the fabric of her trousers, “Do you think sighs count as a sound?”

 

Neji’s laugh at that wasn’t itself a sound, so much as warm breath against Naru’s quickening pulse. “Oh, we should give her a fighting chance, don’t you think?” He said, bringing his hand to her side, “A game isn’t fun if it’s too easy,” He traced a small circle along her back with his thumb. Naru shifted a little, accidentally brushing Shikamaru’s hand across her hip. 

 

“True, true,” Shikamaru said, letting his hand fall there and trace along the waistband of her pyjama trousers. Naru swallowed as he shifted them down a little and ran his forefinger along the waistband of her boxers instead. She fidgeted again, feeling heat rising in her face and biting her tongue. Shikamaru noticed and smirked, “But the next week is going to be so much fun,”

 

“Mm,” Neji said, playing with the high collar of her tank top, “That’s true, I’m looking forward to it,” He shifted a little closer, and pushed her collar down, exposing the side of her neck and smiling, catching the other side of her rib cage and pulling her in, “Speaking of a game. You up for a little bet of our own?”

 

“You’re feeling devious today. Since when do you start challenges?”

 

“Let’s just say you’ve both rubbed off on me,” he teased, pressing his lips to the newly exposed skin of her neck.

 

_ And up on you. _ Naru thought, cursing internally at the missed opportunity.

 

“What’s the challenge?”

 

“Well let’s put the realism of your trashy books to the test, shall we?” He said, his pale eyes flicking over Shikamaru and Naru both, “Whoever gets her to moan first?”

 

Shikamaru smirked, His eyebrow twitching.  _ He’s already worked out three strategies and I’m so screwed… _ Naru realised, shifting in her seat a little. Shikamaru gripped her hip, and Neji pressed in on her side, holding her still as they practically eyefucked one another. Naru almost moaned just at the sight of it. “What’s the prize?”

 

“You can never just do something for the sake of it, can you?” He laughed, “Hmm… Well if you win you can top me next time,”

 

“Deal,” Shikamaru said eagerly. Neji smirked.

 

“Reversed for you, then?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” He said, “Okay. Sighs don’t count but anything else does, winner tops next time,”

 

“Yes, sounds like a plan,” Neji said, lowering his face to her neck and kissing there again. Naru’s breath hitched as Shikamaru’s hand snuck up under her shirt, trailing up her obliques and to her lats, pressing in there firmly, kneading the muscle. She closed her eyes and arched into the touch, her hips stuttering as she did it. 

 

_ Cheating! He knows I did lats this morning. That’s just cheating. _

 

She glanced at the screen and almost let out a little frustrated moan at what she saw. They’d only just hit the halfway point. She took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on the screen, trying to ignore Shikamaru massaging her sore muscles as Neji planted neat kisses along the pulse in her neck. 

 

Shikamaru looked up at her face and saw her watching the screen. The expression he gave her was almost a pout. She swallowed again, shifting her hips a little, trying to take some of the weight out of his hands, and dislodging Neji. They both paused for a moment, eyeing her red face and heaving chest. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and hooked his hand around her thigh, pulling her legs a little wider. Her eyes locked on his, and he looked almost stern. 

 

“We can’t have you doing that, now, can we, Sunshine?” He hooked his ankle around hers and used it to pin her legs wide. He ran his hand up the inside of her leg, and her heart made a bid for freedom through her ribs. Neji trailed one of his hands along her arm, pulling it gently across him, giving him better access to her side.

 

“What is it, Shikamaru?”

 

“She was watching the movie,”

 

Neji hummed low in his throat, his hands falling to either side of Naru’s rib cage and tightening there, “Oh, no,” He said, the low rumble of his voice deep in his chest vibrating through Naruto too, setting her nerves ablaze, “We really can’t have that,” He pulled her into him and dipped his face back to her neck, letting his tongue flick out and trace along her vein before he bit down there. She inhaled sharply, jerking a little in their arms. Shikamaru pulled up at her shirt, bunching it up at her ribs, revealing her stomach. He slid down and kneeled between her legs, a fire in his eyes she’d only seen a handful of times, even after all the years the three of them had been together. Naru swallowed.

 

_ I’m so, so fucked. Kurama, I’m turning your feedback off. _

 

**_BRAT IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH. I HAVE NO INTEREST IN SEEING ANY MORE OF YOUR ESCAPADES._ **

 

_ Bye. _ She growled internally, slamming the mental door to keep him at bay and taking a deep breath. Shikamaru pinched her hip, and she jumped a little, glaring at him.

 

“I want you here, with us,” He growled, “I want your eyes on me,” He pressed his lips down on the skin he’d pinched, kissing it gently. Naru bit her tongue and tried to ignore Neji’s hands trailing up over her flat chest and back down her sides, pulling her shirt even higher, then off completely. She arched again, letting out her first, tiny sigh. He slid the strap of her pointless sports bra aside and placed a kiss on her shoulder, before cruelly digging his teeth in there, it would have bruised if she didn’t heal so fast, She inhaled sharply again. He peppered the abused skin with kisses. Naru wanted to huff, and pout, and tell them to hurry up, like she always did, but she refused to eat her words. 

 

Shikamaru slowly slid his hands up from her knees, keeping his lips on her hip, sucking a hickey into her skin, and hooked his fingers into her waistband. He looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. She, her eyelids heavy, her breath catching in their throat, nodded. He smiled like a cat that had caught a mouse and began dragging at the elastic waistband so slowly Naru almost let out a sob. Her lower stomach felt like melted wax, and she could tell she was wet. She canted her hips upward so that Shikamaru could pull the trousers off entirely, but he’d left her boxers on, and after discarding the pyjama bottoms, he sat back on his heels and just hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee as Neji’s fingers tangled in her hair and pulled back, finally,  _ finally _ , covering her mouth with his. 

 

It was deep straight away, his other hand trailing across her ribs, like he was playing an instrument. Naru let her eyes fall closed and pressed back into the kiss. She felt Shikamaru shift, kissing his way up the inside of her thigh, lips, and tongue, and occasionally nipping at her. He set her leg back down and slid up her body, pressing himself in between her legs and grinding his hard dick against her. She arched her back and almost bit Neji’s tongue. She broke the kiss and looked up at Shikamaru, who was smirking in a self satisfied way. 

 

“Almost had you there,” He hissed, grinding down again.

 

Naru bit her lips and then exhaled, feeling her eyes flutter closed. Neji glanced up at Shikamaru, then smirked himself. Shikamaru cocked his eyebrow at him.

 

“What’s that look for?” He asked teasingly. Neji shook his head. 

 

“Nothing,” He said. He reached down, wrapping his hand firmly around her waist and pulling her back, away from Shikamaru, and into his lap. He kissed the skin behind her ear and hummed, his chest rumbling as he ground upward, his dick hard against the small of Naru’s back. Her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip, hard. “I just know what’s about to happen,”

 

“Oh! We can see the future with those eyes now, too, huh?” Shikamaru drawled, climbing up onto the couch again and leaning over Naru. She let her forehead rest against his collarbone as he edged up to Neji.

 

“No, but I think I know you well enough by now to be able to tell when you’ve settled of a certain strategy. We’ve been together long enough. I know your playbook, Shikamaru,”

 

“Once I win this bet I’ll have to see if I can throw you for a little loop, shall I?”

 

“Hmm,” Neji drew Naru tighter to him, so her back was flush to his chest, and she looked up to see that they were kissing again. A plan hatched in her hazy mind. 

 

She waited a moment, then two, before shifting her weight slowly off of Neji’s lap, sliding out from Neji’s quickly loosening grip. She glanced back at them again, and saw that Shikamaru had his hand gripped in Neji’s hair and was biting his bottom lip.  _ Very distracted. _ She ducked out from between them and began untangling her legs from theirs when Shikamaru and Neji broke their kiss and both looked over at her. Shikamaru hummed, and Neji ducked back down, kissing his way along Shikamaru’s jaw as Shikamaru considered Naru, looking like he was playing out a hundred different possibilities in his head. Naru glanced at the screen. Another forty minutes or so and she’d be free to yell at them for cheating and being sexy and tricking her as much as she wanted. She pulled her tank top back down and set her jaw.  _ I can do this. Think of things that aren’t sexy. Uh… toads… _

 

Shikamaru stretched his arm out languidly and pulled her back between the two men and she could feel Shikamaru laughing silently to himself in that cocky, frustrating way as they peeled her shirt off and he pushed her bra straps down her broad shoulders, giving Neji more room to press his mouth to her collarbones and her back, peppering her skin with enough gentle kisses to outnumber the stars. She closed her eyes, but that couldn’t shut out the hands sliding down her sides, thrumming against her ribs, brushing across her stomach, dipping into the waistband of her boxers. She opened her eyes again and met Shikamaru’s. His eyes, so dark, it was impossible to tell how wide his pupils were blown, but if that desperate, hungry expression could be taken as an indicator, they were wide. Naru swallowed. 

 

“Trying to weasel out of the bet? That might be cheating,” He said, his voice low and husky. He ran his fingers slowly back and forth along the waistband of her boxers. She bit her bottom lip. She wanted, with all her heart and souls, for him to finish the job. To push her boxers aside and slide his fingers between her legs. 

 

But she knew if he did she’d lose the bet. She sighed, and let herself lean back into Neji, who was undoubtedly watching Shikamaru’s fingers almost as intently as she was. Shikamaru smirked. He liked being the center of their attention. Turned out he kinda had a thing about it.  _ One of these days I’ll convince Neji to get him back for this one. _

 

But then a hand was slipping under her waistband and it wasn’t either of Shikamaru’s. Neji was seemingly done with teasing. Naru smacked her hand over her own mouth and arched as he ghosted over her clit. He hummed happily and kissed her shoulder as her breath hitched. Shikamaru smiled and took her wrists in his hands. 

 

He pulled them down from her mouth and shook his head. “No cheating, Sunshine,”

 

Naru frowned and glanced at the screen again. Shikamaru closed the gap between them and caught her mouth with his. She felt her hips lurch, seemingly of their own accord. She bit Shikamaru’s lip, exhaling heavily through her nose as Neji rocked up into her, grinding hard against her. She pressed further into the kiss as Neji pressed his fingers toward her hole. Her eyes fluttered and rolled back as they slid in, and Shikamaru smirked as he slotted himself firmly between her legs, pressing his erection against Neji’s hand and Naru. Neji’s other hand reached up and pulled his ponytail holder out, replacing it with his fist in his hair. Naru felt him smirk against her shoulder as Shikamaru whimpered, grinding against them needily, driving Neji’s fingers deeper into her and making her arch. Neji laughed silently, brushing against the spot in her that demanded pressure. She broke the kiss and gasped, rolling her hips and making Shikamaru sigh and rest his forehead against her shoulder. 

 

She shook her head, and reached down, struggling to try to pull Shikamaru’s boxers down, to get him naked. Desperation was taking hold, and she was losing sight of the bet. It no longer mattered. She needed... 

 

Shikamaru smiled cockily and pulled her wrists away from his waistband gently. his eyes found hers again and he leaned into Neji’s hand a little as he examined her.

 

“If you want something, ask for it, say please, Sunshine,”

 

“Naru,” Neji whispered sweetly, brushing his fingers too gently against the spot inside her and then withdrawing them completely. She gasped, and her hips chased his hand as he drew it away. She bit her tongue and flopped back against him. i 

 

Shikamaru pulled Neji’s hand up to his mouth and sucked them clean slowly, making steady, heated eye contact with Naru as he did. Neji groaned and slid his digits between his lips, fucking Shikamaru’s mouth with his hand as he moaned happily. Naru’s hips stuttered again. She remembered the last time she’d shape shifted, and what he’d done to that mouth then.

 

Neji leaned in so his lips brushed her ear, and with his voice low and gravely, he whispered to her. “Naru, little love, please, just… let me hear your voice…” He kissed her neck again, and ground against her. She frowned. Something desperate and needy in her clicked, and she sat up straighter. Neji groaned at the pressure this placed on him, but she didn’t stop there. She reached down and pulled Shikamaru’s underwear down, revealing his dick. She slid her hand over the head of it, and grabbed the length, sliding her hand up and down it as she met his gaze and used her other hand to grip his hip. She quickly pressed her lips to his as Neji withdrew his hand from Shikamaru’s mouths his wet fingers coming to rest on Naru’s hip as he ground up into her.

 

“Oh…” Shikamaru panted, his lip twitching into a smirk, “What’s the plan here?”

 

Naru smirked back and rocked forward, shooting a glance over her shoulder at Neji then turning back to Shikamaru, eyeing him. She twisted her wrist and he bit his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering shut and his breath hitching. She smiled. 

 

“You’re the devil,” he sighed, his hips pumping lightly into her hand. She tilted her head and smiled again, drawing her gaze up his body slowly, her eyes catching on the sweat beginning to form on his chest, catching the light as he heaved in his breaths, and the way his adam’s apple jumped as he swallowed. His eyes were so hooded they were practically closed, but then Neji let go of the grip he’d had on Shikamaru’s hair, and used that hand to wrap gently around Naru’s neck, pulling her back under control. He leaned forward, his warmth enveloping Naru again, and pressed his lips to Naru’s cheek. 

 

“Darling… come here,” He whispered, his other hand sliding from its place on her hip and into her boxers again, his long, thin fingers slipping back inside her slowly, three this time, stretching her full, making her bite her mouth shut to keep from moaning as he ground into her ass again. “And focus on the task at hand,”

 

Shikamaru groaned, letting his head fall forward as Naru continued to stroke his dick. Neji curled his fingers inside of Naru, and she got the pressure she wanted right where she needed it. Her breath hitched. Her legs stiffened. She let her own head fall back against Neji’s shoulders. Her hand slipped off Shikamaru’s dick and she reached up and grabbed his shoulders. She canted her hips up into his hand as Shikamaru dipped down and pressed his open mouth over what he could reach of her stomach around where Neji’s arm was pressed against it.

 

Because it was only Shikamaru that he called darling. He called Naru by her name. He’d just taken her very last advantage and he knew it as he kissed her temple with a smile on his face. She shot the screen a glance. Still a half an hour left, and Shikamaru was sliding her boxers off and kissing her inner thighs again and she bit her tongue hard. 

 

Shikamaru slid his own tongue over her, and over Neji’s fingers buried inside her. She swallowed, and squeezed her eyes shut as Neji pressed his lips to her temple again. She couldn’t look at him, she couldn’t see the way he was watching her as she waited and tried so damn hard to hold back a moan they all knew was going to come. 

 

His fingers bent cruelly in her just as Shikamaru’s tongue flicked over her clit. She arched, her eyes flew open, and from high in her throat, despite her, came a strangled little whine. Shikamaru sat up, and he smiled at Naru as she flushed a deep, dark red. Her whole face burned, and she moved her hands to cover it as Neji let out a laugh under his breath, even as he picked up his finger’s pace. She gasped a little, and let out another little short noise as Neji hooked his fingers against her again. 

 

“Cute… and that’s a win,” Shikamaru purred.

 

“I agree, but who won our second little wager?” Neji asked, tilting his head and smirking at his boyfriend. Shikamaru hummed.

 

“Not sure. Let’s ask the little songbird. Hey, Sunshine?” Shikamaru cooed, leaning over her and kissing across her collarbone, “Sunshine, beloved, who made you moan?”

 

Naru uncovered her face, and huffed at him. Shikamaru was smirking, and Neji bit her shoulder as he curled his fingers, making her throw he head back and moan again, for real this time.

 

Shikamaru smirked again, and grabbed Naru’s waist and kissed her chest. he kissed her neck. He brought his lips closer to her ear. “Who made you moan, Sunshine, what was it? Was it Neji’s fingers inside you? Did you like that? Did you like feeling him fuck into you like that, were you thinking about his cock doing the same? Was it my tongue up against you? Were you thinking about me giving you head, Sunshine?” He laughed and pressed his lips to her cheek as Naru’s breath hitched. “What was it? You were thinking about me eating you out? Were you remembering how I sucked you off last time? How you fucked my throat? You wanna do it again?”

 

Naru grabbed Shikamaru’s slender shoulders and cocked her hips, letting out a frustrated groan and meeting his eyes angrily. 

 

“You- ah… I’m not telling either of you what- fuck! What… what did it,” She tilted her head back and sighed. Struggling to get enough air into her lungs as Neji fingered her relentlessly. “You two losers can fight over it,” She smiled, and Neji crooked his fingers again. Shikamaru let his face split into a grin, and brought his hand down beside Neji’s, feeling around where his fingers were stretching her. His eyes flashed mischievously. 

 

“Oh, Sunshine, that’s just not nice,” He cooed, running his finger alongside Neji’s and then hooking Neji’s hand away. Naru let out a pathetic little moan as Shikamaru put those fingers back in his mouth, sucking them clean and flashing her a smirk. She bit her lip and canted her hips upward again, telling herself she wouldn’t beg, no matter what, there was no way…

 

“Hm,” Neji hummed against the crook of her neck, “I suppose the terms have to change. We’ll just have to see who comes first, aren’t we?”

 

Naru bit back another needy whine as Neji got up and pushed her over, into Shikamaru’s arms, and grasped her hips, pulling her up onto her knees on the couch and pulling his trousers and underwear down. He leaned forward, his hands bruising on her hips, and pressed his lips to the back of neck. She let out a whimper, resigning herself to her role as a bottom for the rest of the week. 

 

“Beg,” Neji whispered, reaching around and cupping her again, almost posessively, “Ask me nicely, Naru,”

 

Naru bit her lip, feeling Shikamaru trail his hands teasingly up her sides. Something hitched in her lower stomach and she  _ needed _ … setting her pride aside was something she hated to do.

 

“Oh, fuck it and fuck  _ me _ already!” She snapped- or she tried to snap, because it came out as a whiny plea. Neji laughed a little into her shoulder, and slid his hips forward, slipping his cock into her slowly, until she couldn’t take it and snapped her hips back, impaling herself on him and letting out a sigh of relief. Neji, however, tutted.

 

“So greedy,” He laughed, straightening up and pushing her down, forcing Shikamaru to fall back as she braced herself on her trembling arms. He rocked his hips experimentally into her and she tried desperately to catch her breath. Shikamaru had the same look on his face he always did when he was watching Naru submit. Like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to roll over on the spot or just try his best to memorise everything about it. Neji reached forward and grasped a handful of Naru’s short hair, starting up a punishing rhythm as he fucked into Naru, making her arch so the Shikamaru could see better. 

 

Shikamaru swallowed thickly. He propped himself up on his elbows again and looked up at Neji, who was bringing his other hand forward too, but this one, he brushed along Naru’s lips, parting them, pushing his pointer and middle fingers between them. He ran the pads of his fingers across her tongue and then drew them back again.

 

“Naru,” He purred, pressing down on her bottom lip, “Do you want to be good for me today?”

 

“Good?” Naru half laughed despite how breathless she was, “never,”

 

He laughed. “Naru, you’ve got a smart mouth that you should be putting to better use at the present moment,” He pushed her head down a little and she smiled before opening her mouth and taking Shikamaru’s dick into it, bobbing her head in time with Neji’s thrusts behind her. Occasionally letting out a low moan in her throat that made Shikamaru’s eyes flutter shut. 

 

“Oh, oh my gods…” Shikamaru breathed, his hand coming to grasp Naru’s hair in Neji’s place as he began to set his own pace. Naru groaned as Neji slowed down, letting Shikamaru pick up speed and Naru whine around him. She was glad to have Shikamaru buried in her throat, really, because it saved her from embarrassment. She knew if she could she’d be begging Neji to fuck her harder. 

 

Instead she just rocked back against him, humming and looking up at Shikamaru, who had his free hand in his own hair and was trying not to moan. He closed his eyes and reached down, pulling her off. She looked up at him, lips parted, a question forming in her fucked-out throat. 

 

“I don’t wanna come just yet,” He breathed, tilting her face up and kissing her. Just as he did Neji canted his hips and struck against the place inside her that needed that pressure, and she whimpered. Shikamaru laughed. “You know, for such a bossy little loudmouth, you sure do enjoy this kinda thing,” 

 

She shot him a dirty look. “Fuck you,” She grumbled, her voice low and scratchy from abuse. Shikamaru smiled.

 

“You will,” He cooed, brushing his thumb over her swollen lips. Neji‘s hands were trailing down her sides gently, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Naru shuddered and whined again.

 

One of Neji’s hands slipped between her legs, and with three strokes, Naru’s vision went white. Her whole body shook. She clutched at Shikamaru for support as he edged closer. She was speaking, but she had no clue what words were pouring out of her mouth as she pressed her forehead into Shikamaru’s stomach. Neji groaned, his hips slowing down.

 

“Are… Are you okay if I… if I finish inside?” He whispered, keeping his new, slow pace as she rode out her orgasm. Naru was panting, struggling for air even as a stream of explicatives poured from her mouth. She nodded.

 

“You’re good,”

 

“You sure?” Shikamaru asked nervously. Naru nodded again.

 

“I haven’t been in my male form for more than a couple hours in a while. I’ll spend the next couple days as him. You’re fine to bury yourself, Bright eye- uh!”

 

Neji was picking his pace back up already, holding her hips tight and rutting into her hard. Naru shut her eyes, letting out a whine as the sensation became overwhelming, with the aftershocks of her own orgasm and then the way Neji felt, thick and pulsing inside her. He made a noise, low in his throat, then leant forward, pressing his face to her back and planting more kisses along her spinex Naru whimpered as he slipped out of her, but Shikamaru laid back, dragging her forward and impaling her. He bit his lip.

 

“Ride me, Sunshine, please,” He whispered. She bit her lip, but obeyed, rutting against him. Neji strokes her sides, leaning in and pressing kisses against her neck as she slid herself along Shikamaru’s length. 

 

After a moment, Shikamaru whimpered and grasped her hips, rutting up into her desperately, hissing as he came inside her. She hummed, biting her lip as he finished. they collapsed, Naru laying atop Shikamaru, and Neji collapsing atop them.

  
  


After a moment of catching their breath, Naru began laughing. 

 

“What?” Shikamaru asked, furrowing his brow. Naru smiled at him, resting her cheek against Neji.

 

“Oh nothing..” She giggled, “It’s just… you’ve still never actually seen this gods damned movie…”


End file.
